1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna holding devices, and particularly to an antenna holding device for electromagnetic measurements.
2. Description of Related Art
In electromagnetic measurements, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) and site voltage standing-wave ratio (SVSWR) measurements, various kinds of test antennas may need to be respectively mounted on predetermined measuring locations to transmit and/or receive test signals. Furthermore, many relevant parameters (e.g., positions, heights, and polarities) of the test antennas often need to be adjusted. Frequently mounting the test antennas to and removing the test antennas from the measuring locations and making the adjustments for the parameters may damage the test antennas and are also labor intensive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.